Hiroku Shikuga
Hiroku Shikuga (使句我 日碌, Shikuga Hiroku) is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Hiroku is around 5'6 tall, and has short, white hair. Hiroku wears glasses with no lens in them, saying it makes him looks smarter. His eyes are dark gray. Hiroku prefers to wear different attire than the standard Shihakushō, opting instead of a black shirt with medium sized sleeves, with white outlines near the edges, and a pair of long black pants. Personality Hiroku tries to be as courteous as possible in all situations. Hiroku enjoys practicing his kidō, reading Japanese literature, meditating and collecting sometimes useless information. His Reiryoku color is yellow. Hiroku loves collecting information, but his memory is terrible, forgetting even things he had heard not a day ago. Hiroku can be described as lazy, but duty bound. If the situation requires his action, he won't complain. Likes * Collecting information * Relaxing in the sun * Being friendly * Meeting new people Dislikes * Poetry * Alcohol * Drunk people * Smoking * Rudeness * The nickname "Hiro" * When people drop the prolonged 'o' part of "kidō", "bakudō", "hadō", "taichō", or "zanpakutō". History Pre-academy Hiroku was born in a poor area in the Rukongai. He hated that place because of it's poverty and he hated the way people treated him. They all acted as if they were familiars, even though they'd never met before. One day, Hiroku decided he couldn't stand life in the Rukongai anymore and left to the Seireitei, leaving all of his possessions behind. Saying goodbye to friends was unnecessary, for he had none. Academy Hiroku decided to study as hard as he could in order to become a respected Shinigami. If he didn't become a Shinigami, he would have to return to the Rukongai, and he would rather turn to the dark before doing that. In his classes, he found that he lacked in physical strength. His lack of dexterity and swordfighting skill made him the laughing stock of any physical class. However, he commanded his instructor's respect when he finished 5 years worth of kidō classes in a matter of 6 weeks. Gotei 13 Hiroku is a relatively new recruit. He introduced himself in an polite manner and treats everybody in the Seireitei with respect. He applied and was accepted to the tenth Division. He begged Hisao Ibarazaki to allow Hiroku to accompany him on a mission to the World of the Living and is still there to this day. He would like to become the Fullbringer representative. In the Xcution Manor, he met Rukia Kuchiki, after he challenged her to a limited spar. He showed so much potential that Rukia suddenly asked him to become her apprentice. He accepted, and trains with Rukia to this day. He also transferred to the Thirteenth Division in order to be closer to Rukia. In a training session with Rukia, she broke his Zanpakutō, triggering something within him. His Zanpakutō reforged itsself, giving himself new abilities. Hiroku has fought with the Seraphim, while going on four missions to investigate the disappearance of Kyuuden Atemi. Powers and Abilities Hiroku has enough Hohō to make use of the Shinigami movement art called Shunpo. Hiroku is skilled enough in kidō to use kidō spells up until #60. Zanpakutō Inner World Hiroku's inner world is an eternal grass field that stretches out as far as the eye can see. Inazuma 稲妻の看人 (Inazuma no kannin, lightning's guardian) Hiroku's Zanpakutō is a Wakizashi when sealed. Inazuma has a quirky attitude, not afraid to smash into Hiroku when he makes a mistake or makes a fool out of himself. Release command: 落る (ochiru, strike) ボークスのコントロール (Bōkusu no Kontorōru, Box Control) Hiroku's first Shikai ability is a complex barrier technique. Hiroku controls a set of two boxes. The boxes are Hiroku's Zanpakutō spirit, Inazuma, objectified. The boxes exist and are manipulable outside of Shikai, but to a far less extent. Appearance They're usually light yellow and mostly transparent, and hide either in Hiroku's pocket, or orbit his body. When Hiroku is not actively manipulating them, they undertake their own actions. Upon close inspection, you can see faces on each box depicting each box's mood. They turn red when annoyed. Personality The boxes love attention. When petted, they release warmth and glows, causing a pleasant feeling for the person petting him. They come out to greet people, often causing people to feel a little uncomfortable. Hiroku controls a set of complex barriers that he can move, expand, contract and rotate at will. The boxes can absorb kidō based on Hiroku's REI and the power of the kidō, and resists physical attacks based on Hiroku's REI and his opponent's HAN. Energy stored within a box by means of absorption can be used to augment the power of Box Implosion or be transferred to Hiroku directly. ボークスの内破 (Bōkusu no Daiha, Box Implosion) Hiroku's second ability is Box Implosion. When Hiroku encloses an object in a barrier, he can let the box implode, causing major damage. Hiroku loses that box, temporary. After the implosion it a replacement starts regenerating in his pocket. Energy stored within a box by means of absorption can be used to augment the power of Box Implosion. 更新の魂魄 (Kōshin no konhaku, Soul Renewal) (bought with points) Hiroku's third Shikai ability is Soul Renewal. Hiroku activates Soul Renewal, stabbing his Zanpakutō in an ally and transferring his reiatsu into the ally. The distance the Zanpakutō travels in the ally decides the amount of reiatsu Hiroku donates. The stab doesn't leave a wound; Hiroku's Zanpakutō partially dissolves instead of cutting the body. Statistics Golden Lions Hiroku is in possession of two Golden Lions. Golden Lions 2 * Fastest Integrated Newcomer * Up and coming seated Shinigami AKA most likely to become Lieutenant next Trivia * Hiroku loves The Legend of Zelda. * Hiroku's favorite beverage is Sprite. * Hiroku loves iced coffee. * Hiroku is a terrible cook; eating instant noodles daily when nothing is prepared for him. * Hiroku's favorite flower is the orange tulip. * Hiroku secretly wishes he was a Fullbringer. Quotes * "Well, how about just 碌, roku? It means satisfactory, and I think it suits me much more than ヒロ." (discussing nicknames with Beat "Levanin" Oddmund) * "You threaten people way too often. Have you ever asked for anything nicely, without forcing them or blackmailing them or... being generally mean?" (to Sumiko Hadashi) * "MISS KUCHIKIII, STOP IT, PLEASE! IF I'M GOING INSANE YOU'RE MAKING IT EVEN WORSE." (to Rukia Kuchiki, after several blows to the head with a frying pan) * "Captain Ibarazaki... I asked you to come here today because I need to tell you something that... you mustn't take as an insult to you yourself or as an insult to your squad." (to Hisao Ibarazaki, on the topic of transferring to the thirteenth Division) * "Of course you can't leave me, idiot! You're bound to me. Now get back here." (to Inazuma, after Inazuma wants to accompany an Arrancar instead of staying with him) * "I guess I'd be a mutualistic fish. I like being around people, and I'd like to think that they benefit from my presence. And I think I'd be a fish because I go along with the school without any sort of long term goals. A fish has the whole ocean to explore, and can come and go as he pleases. And of course, he can take one, or many along with him for the journey." (to Elegon, when asked to describe himself) Category:Shinigami Category:Division 13 Category:4th Seat